Menagerie
The Menagerie was where the Anomaly Research Centre held their creatures that they were unable to return back through Anomalies to the their era. Facilities Original menagerie The original menagerie was use by the original Anomaly Research Centre but never seen or mentioned. New menagerie The new menagerie, located in the second Anomaly Research Centre building, was high-tech like the rest of the new building. It primarily consisted of three rooms, one laboratory/entrance, one observation deck and at least one 40x40 foot "cell" (presumably there were other cells for the different creatures). The containment cell had no lighting and a platform on one side, for feeding the creatures within, and the walls were lead lined. The observation deck was adjoined to the cell, separated by a glass window and a door. It had several benches and the light from the room passed through the window into the cell. The laboratory/entrance was sealed by a normal ARC door that had a strict locking system, and on the opposite side of the room, a disinfecting/isolation zone set of double doors lead to the observation deck. In the lab, all the menagerie records were stored on shelves around the outer wall and equipment for analyzing animal samples were on a big central desk. At some point after the Dracorex escape (Episode 4.1), a series of movement sensitive alarms and biological scanners that could detect an escaped animal, were installed all around the ARC as well as the menagerie. If a creature was detected outside one of the cells, the room would seal itself and drain all of the oxygen from the room. (Episode 4.3) History Episode 2.6 The unseen menagerie, got its first resident when a large male Columbian Mammoth came through an Anomaly onto the M25 in the present day. The ARC team caught it in a truck and it was brought to the ARC and stored it temporarily in the car park/garage before it was moved to the menagerie. Episode 2.7 Stephen Hart captured a Silurian Scorpion that was set loose on a beach, he harpooned and tied the scorpion up to the jetty. He left it trapped at the beach. The Special Forces presumably collected it and took it to the menagerie of the ARC, or could have returned it through it's Anomaly which might have still been open. After Episode 2.7 Oliver Leek stated that he had twelve creatures held in public places and were ready to be released at his command. After Leek's strategic locations were revealed, Lester later quipped that the Special Forces had taken care of all the creatures. Presumably the twelve unknown creatures were captured and kept in the menagerie if not returned through their corresponding Anomalies. Episode 3.7 An injured female Dracorex, from the Cretaceous, came through to the present through an Anomaly into 21st Century London via the Medieval age. The team captured it and Abby Maitland treated Dracorex's injuries and decided to keep it until the team could return it to its time. Between Series 3 and Series 4 The Columbian Mammoth was moved to the new ARC building with the other animals, when the old ARC was decommissioned. During the setup of the new ARC, new team coordinator Jess Parker commented about how it had just been her and the Woolly Mammoth (she incorrectly identified the species). She implied the Mammoth was the only animal that had been moved thus far. The Dracorex was moved to the new ARC's menagerie sometime after this. While Abby Maitland and Connor Temple were missing in the Cretaceous, Rex the Coelurosauravus and Sid and Nancy the Diictodon were also moved from Abby's flat and James Lester's apartment to the menagerie. Episode 4.1 The ARC's alarm activated after the Dracorex escaped from the menagerie, because Jess had opened one of the airlocks too early. Matt Anderson captured it in Lester's new office and took the blame for the Dracorex's escape. Episode 4.2 WHen she returned to the present day, Abby was placed in charge of the menagerie by the head of the ARC operation; James Lester in order to keep her on the new team. Her position meant she was in charge of caring for the creatures and maintaining the menagerie. Episode 4.3 Abby, having a particular fondness for Rex allowed him to roam free in the ARC. Episode 4.4 Due to the inconveniences of keeping and taking care of the creatures in the ARC'S menagerie, and the lockdown incident in which he was nearly killed, Philip Burton decided to arrange for them to be put down. Lester didn't agree, but Philip pointed out he was in charge of the science division. Philip argued with Abby was that they were being forced to live out miserable lives in a world they don't understand and that most had little chance of even making it home. Lester was moved by an distraught Abby who wanted to save the creatures, and decided to blackmail Philip; implying that, as the Anomaly operation couldn't possibly be kept secret forever, he would reveal Philip's cull of the creatures to the public on the day the Anomalies became public knowledge. Philip grudgingly agreed to spare the lives of the creatures, but told Lester that he wouldn't be forgetting it. Episode 5.1 Matt, Abby and Becker discovered a giant burrowing insect that had been living underneath London ever since its Anomaly closed, Abby opted to have it sent to the menagerie. Matt however, knowing that it was from the future and therefore dangerous, told the others that they had to kill it. Episode 5.3 After a Raptor captured from the Victorian age and shot with an Electro Muscular Disruption Weapon, Becker was heard telling Matt that he "will go back for the Raptor," implying that it was added to the menagerie. Episode 5.4 When Matt and Connor devise a way to kill a Future Beetle swarm incursion within the ARC by recalibrating the First Man-made Anomaly, they came through, to set out a gamma ray, Connor asked Abby about what will happen to the creatures. Abby replies that the menagerie floor has lead-lined walls and the holding areas were constructed from lead therefore the creatures will be safe. Creatures held in the menagerie Confirmed Presumed Appearances *Episode 3.7 (indirectly mentioned) *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.4 *Episode 5.1 *Episode 5.4 Trivia *The sets for the menagerie were reused from other sets from the ARC building. The entrance area used Connor Temple's laboratory and the observation deck used James Lester's office. *Some fans believe that the Kaprosuchus from Episode 4.2 was put in the Menagerie. However, it was heavily indicated that it died when the ARC team shot at it with their EMDs. *In general, fans believe that numerous creatures became stranded in the present when New Dawn prematurely closed all of the Anomalies that had opened for Convergence. (Episode 5.5) It is unconfirmed whether or not any creatures actually did become marooned. Creatures that were knocked out/etc and would unlikely have returned, included; one Tyrannosaurus rex, one Kaprosuchus, a flock of Anurognathus and one Tree Creeper. Category:Places Category:Second Anomaly Research Centre